Craft
Materials are the various ores and metals used to forge the Swords in Sword Quest. Many factors affect each individual metal, such as time, Table Slots, Temperature, and even requiring other materials,. Ores purchased with coins from the Shop have a total of 10 Swords that can be forged from them: One rank D, three rank C Swords, three rank B Swords, which in turn can be fusioned into the remaining three Rank A Swords. Rare materials such as Tamahagane and Silver all have seven total Swords that can be forged (one rank C sword, three rank B Swords, and three rank A Swords). Gold and Diamond are special rares they share a collection of 6 Swords: one Rank C, one Rank B and a Fusion Rank A for each material. Normally, only Copper, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Mithril, Adamantite, and Hyper Steel MA can be purchased with coins. However, if you check the Black Market, you will find that daily, they offer 3 random materials for sale as coins. These include all Smith Token bought materials with the exception of Divine Metal. That material is the only one that can not be purchased with coins. The game gives the value of a rare material as 0. The 0 value is due to sources of free rare ores found in game. Free ores can be found from quests, the Daily & Friend wheel, token purchases or Adventure Divine Metal has a grand total of 28 blades that can be crafted; 14 Rank S, and 14 Rank SS; one for each rare material the metal can be forged with and the coin purchased ore Hypersteel. With Adventure, there are more materials to make Swords from. Currently 5 materials are available with a 6th to be on the way. Each Adventure Material can make 9 swords. 3 Rank C, 3 Rank B & 3 Rank A. . One other thing to notice is the stars and bar at the bottom. This is in regards to your Mastery level. When you have mastered two or more rare materials, you may attempt to create Master Swords. The most of a sword material you can have at one time is 99. For the components, the limit is 999. 'List of materials': Regular Materials: Coin-Bought: *Copper - default *Bronze - default *Iron - Lvl 4 *Steel - Lvl 6 *Mithril - Lvl 12 *Adamantite - Lvl 20 *Hyper Steel MA - Lvl 30 Token-Bought: *Tamahagane *Silver *Obsidian *Gold *Diamond *Fire Stone *Ice Stone *Dragon Stone *Ocean Stone *Cloud Stone *Meteorite *Sacred Stone *Demon Stone *Divine Metal Adventure Materials: *Orc Steel *Beast Crystal *Mystic Orb *Undead Ash *Life Force *Alien Cell *Star Topaz *Star Sapphire Secondary Materials: (Remember, you are capped at 999 of the Sword Dust/Soul items. Be sure to stay below that #) *Sword Dust *Sword Essence *Soul Shard *Soul Metal *Soul Gem *Soul Forge *Cosmos Shard *Chaos Shard High Quality Swords: *Relics Cores *Chaos Stone (Upgraded form of Chaos Shard) Category:Materials Category:Copper Category:Bronze Category:Iron Category:Steel Category:Mithril Category:Adamantite Category:Hyper Steel MA Category:Tamahagane Category:Silver Category:Obsidian Category:Gold Category:Diamond Category:Fire Stone Category:Ice Stone Category:Dragon Stone Category:Ocean Stone Category:Cloud Stone Category:Meteorite Category:Sacred Stone Category:Demon Stone Category:Divine Metal Category:Orc Steel Category:Beast Crystal Category:Mystic Orb Category:Undead Ash Category:Life Force Category:Alien Cell